Don't Turn Away
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: Why is it that they could never seem to get their act together? Maybe it was just an Austin and Ally thing. Or maybe it was just trying to ignore what was right in front of you. Auslly. Three-shot. Based off the Auslly arc. (GF&GF to C&C)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmm... So I got advice from Wonderstruck-Ambition to use songs and pick out a few words from it, and the title comes from By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North. This story is kinda different for me, usually I'm a one-shot kinda girl so this is kind of an experimentation. **

**This story came from the arc that should be coming up very soon, (Girlfriends and Girl Friends, Campers and Complications and Chapters and Choices) and my muse hands been bothering me to write one so...**

**Don't Turn Away, Chapter 1/3**

* * *

She watched the couple that stood near the door with a sour face.

"What's up with the face?" Trish asked as she stood next to Ally behind the counter. Ally jumped in shock and turned to face her.

"What face?! I'm not giving Austin and his new girlfriend a face. I don't know what you're talking about!" She quickly said, turning so her back was to Austin and his girlfriend. Trish gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, and Dez isn't about to hide his sandwich in the saxophone again." Ally whirled around to see Dez with his arm a little ways down the saxophone.

"Trish!" He exclaimed before pulling the sandwich out, a guilty look on his face.

"Just admit it Ally, you're jealous of Austin and his new girlfriend."

"I am _not_ jealous." She insisted.

"You're not jealous of what?" Austin questioned as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm not jealous of... my dad!" She exclaimed, seeing her dad coming down the stairs. "He's going to New York for the weekend for some kind of conference." Mr. Dawson stopped in front of the counter.

"Okay Ally I'm off. I'll see you Sunday night okay kiddo?" She nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you then dad." She said with a wave as he walked out of Sonic Boom.

Ally turned back towards the group who was watching her intently.

She went to say something when Austin pulled out his phone and smiled.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Kira wants me to meet her at Mini's." He said, walking towards the door.

"Austin don't forget we have prac-," the door opened and closed. "-tice at four." Ally sighed.

"He'll be here Ally." Dez reassured her. "You're one of his best friends. I don't think he'd just ditch you for Kira." Ally shrugged and turned towards a customer that had wandered in.

Trish and Dez turned towards each other with worried looks and both left, leaving Ally to her thoughts.

* * *

It was 4:30 as Trish started walking towards Sonic Boom. All she could think about was how she hoped that there was music floating from the practice room upstairs and that she _wouldn't_ see Ally downstairs at the counter looking like a lost puppy.

She sighed as she saw Ally at the counter playing with her book and Trish walked in.

Ally looked up with hopeful eyes at her and when she saw that she wasn't Austin, she sighed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Ally." Trish said. She shrugged and looked up at her.

"I should've expected it." She said, walking up to the practice room.

Trish took a deep breath and followed, hearing sad music float from the piano above.

"Damnit Austin." She murmured under her breath. Ever since they had written 'Not a Love Song', Ally's sad music had disappeared. But of course the boy in question just _had_ to ditch her for his new girlfriend.

Trish walked in to see Ally at the piano, her head bowed.

She pulled one of the chairs over so it sat across from Ally and she sat down, waiting for Ally to turn towards her.

She did and Trish sighed at Ally's disappointed eyes.

"Ally. What's going on? I know you get upset when Austin doesn't show up but you never get _this_ upset." Ally took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"I figured out I like Austin." Trish smiled.

"When did you figure that out?" She asked.

"When we went to New York. I was so... _jealous_ when you told Jessie she could duet with Austin and... I finally realized why."

"Then why don't you tell him?!" Trish asked, pulling her seat closer.

"Because I'm not sure he feels the same way and if he doesn't it could make our friendship weird and I don't want that."

"Ally I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Yeah and that's why he's dating Kira." She murmured. Trish sighed and Ally looked down at her knees.

"There is something I haven't told you." Ally hesitantly admitted. Trish sat up in her seat.

"And what is that?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Ally sat on the piano bench, playing with her fingers.

"When we were in New York," she started, still looking down at her fingers. "Austin and I ndtakrvs." She mumbled.

"You and Austin what?" She asked. Ally took a deep breath and looked up at Trish.

"After we got separated, Austin found me. We were going to look for you guys and my heel got stuck and I fell. He caught me and then the ball fell and long story short." She paused. "We kissed." Trish jumped out of her seat.

"_Finally!_" She exclaimed. Ally's face showed how confused she became.

"Finally?" Ally questioned as Trish walked back and forth waving her hands.

"Dez owes me twenty bucks!" Ally jumped up at this.

"Whoa, you two bet on when we would kiss?! Austin and I don't even like each other!" Trish gave Ally a pointed look and Ally fell back into her seat.

"Okay so I like Austin." Trish smiled in triumph again. "But Austin doesn't like me." Ally added.

Trish's face fell and then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Ally." Trish started. "I have a plan."

* * *

**So tell me what you think! This has been sitting around for the past month or so but it didn't have much of a plot until about a week ago. (Most of that week I spent trying to figure out the title)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So if I'm being honest here, I really don't care for this chapter... but it could just be because I wrote it...**

* * *

Elliot's message to Ally saying he was coming to Miami for a couple days couldn't be more well timed in Trish's mind.

All it did was help her plan. A plan that Elliot was more than willing to help out with.

The plan was for Elliot to meet Ally at Sonic Boom, where Trish would make sure Austin would be.

Ally had felt a little guilty about the whole thing, until Trish had talked with her reminding her just why they were doing it. _("He's dating Kira remember? He can't just kiss you, come home and get a new girlfriend, ditching you in the process!")_

The group was standing around the counter on Monday morning when the door opened. All four of them turned towards the door, Trish wearing an evil smirk and Ally filled with excitement.

"Elliot!" Ally exclaimed, running to hug him. Austin stood behind the counter, his mouth agape.

"That's Elliot from calligraphy camp?" He asked weakly. The boy in question was about Dez's height, if not taller, and had a muscular build. Elliot pulled away and he smiled at Ally, his blue eyes sparkling. Ally pulled him over to the group with a smile.

"Guys this is Elliot." He gave them all a short wave, running one hand through his short brown hair nervously.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Dez and Trish answered back, Austin only looking at the boy with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Elliot this is Trish," Trish gave him a mischievous smile. "Dez," Dez whole-heartedly waved at him. "and Austin."

Austin walked around the counter and while Ally's smile never left her face, her eyes filled with concern.

He stood in front of Elliot, staring at him scrutinizingly, making everyone in the room uncomfortable.

Elliot eventually held out his hand and Austin grabbed it. Everyone watched as each boy's grip became stronger, terrifying Ally.

"Okay!" Ally nervously exclaimed as their hands became beat red. She set her hands on Elliot's shoulders and pushed him away.

Both Trish and Dez watched the scene with wide eyes, _(and what would've been wide mouths had it gone on any longer)_ and Trish walked around the counter to grab Austin's shoulder and lead him towards where Dez stood.

"We'll just meet you guys at Mini's." Ally said, lightly pushing Elliot towards the door.

"Bye!" She exclaimed, pulling Elliot out of the store with her.

The store was filled with a tense silence, Austin leaning against the counter, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't like him," was the only thing he said before storming up to the practice room, slamming the door shut.

Dez and Trish turned towards each other.

"I'll go take care of it." Dez said, standing up to go talk to Austin. Trish flung her arm out to stop him, hitting him in the chest.

"Trish-"

"No. Austin needs to know how Ally felt." Dez cocked an eyebrow at her.

_"What?!"_ He questioned, looking at Trish like she had gone crazy.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Trish said. Dez's face contorted in confusion and then cleared.

_"When?!"_ He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"When we were in New York." Trish said, a smirk on her face.

"But-"

"Remember when we lost Ally and Austin went to go look for her?" Dez nodded. "Well Ally told me that after Austin found her they were on their way back to us when her heel got stuck in something and she fell. Austin caught her I guess and then the ball fell and they kissed!" Trish exclaimed, Dez's mouth falling open.

"Then why did he start dating Kira?!" Trish shrugged.

"I don't know, you're his best friend!" Trish exclaimed. Dez looked up at the practice room.

"And what about Elliot?" Dez asked, turning back to her.

"Elliot was coming with his dad to Miami for a couple days to visit his aunt and uncle. He and Ally still talk occasionally so he told her that he was coming down.

"I told Elliot what was going on with these two and he agreed to help us make Austin jealous."

"Us as in..."

"Ally and I you dummy!" Trish exclaimed. Dez nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed suddenly, scaring Trish. "My fish! No!" He yelled as he ran out of Sonic Boom.

"Time for part two." Trish thought as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

To say that the group meeting at Mini's had been awkward would've been an understatement.

It had started out by Elliot and Ally "flirting" _(Ally had been surprisingly good at fake flirting)_. Then Kira had happened to walk by and saw Austin which made her take a seat with the group, which had made it even more uncomfortable.

Austin and Ally were glancing at each other while flirting with Kira and Elliot, who were also glancing each other.

Then Austin had finally snapped over something Elliot said. _(No matter just how quick and fake this really was. Elliot wanted it done sooner rather than later because if he being truthful, he was kind of scared of Austin.)_ And really, it was just the breaking point.

_"Ally, will you go out with me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys... I figured we're gonna need all the happy Auslly we can get to get us through this arc. **

* * *

He stalked off and Ally gave him time to cool off before running after him.

"Austin." She called after him.

"Austin!" She repeated. He still walked away from her and Ally sighed.

"Why are you being like this Austin?" She questioned.

"Because I don't like Elliot." Ally rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" She yelled back, deciding to humor him. Austin stopped.

"I don't know." He yelled back uncertainly before starting to walk again. Ally sighed once more and started after him again.

"There has to be more than that Austin." Ally yelled as they stormed down the sidewalk.

"I just don't get a good vibe off him Ally." He yelled back.

"Oh, so you mean you're jealous." She yelled sarcastically._ (Whoa. Where did __**that**__ come from?)_ Austin stopped and turned around, walking towards Ally.

"I am _not_ jealous." He paused. "And why would I be jealous anyway." He turned around and started walking away.

'**_Ouch_**.' Ally thought, flinching internally. Ally huffed and rolled her eyes. Time for her last resort.

"Then why did you do it Austin?" He turned towards her.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you kiss me if you were going to come home and get a new girlfriend and then tell me you weren't jealous of another guy when you clearly are." Austin turned around and started walking again.

"What happened to the Austin Moon I used to know?" Ally yelled after him. "The one who wouldn't back down from anything?" Austin stopped. "Because the guy in front of me isn't the Austin I know and love. This is some mean, nasty version of him." Ally walked towards him until she was close enough to set a hand on his shoulder.

"All I want is my Austin back." Ally whispered. "Is that too much to ask?"

Austin whirled around and wrapped his arms tightly around Ally's waist, making her stumble as he pulled her close.

Her hair was in her face, her cheeks flushed. Austin brushed the hair out of her face and Ally looked up at him.

"I did it because I like you _so_ much Ally. The only reason I started dating Kira is because I liked you so much I was scared. I was terrified of all the 'what if's'. What if we broke up. What if we stopped being friends after we broke up. What about our music?" Ally's hands bunched into fists as he talked, now holding tightly onto his red shirt.

"Ally I couldn't handle all the 'what if's'." He said, dropping his forehead to meet hers, his brown eyes falling shut. Ally let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well what makes you think I was any different?" Ally questioned. "Austin you're supposed to be the calm one in this relationship." Austin laughed and Ally smiled.

"The 'what if's' terrified me too Austin but all I could think about was *us*. And it made the 'what if's' just a little less scary." Austin opened his eyes and they both smiled.

"So stop being me and start being you again." Ally said, reaching a hand in between them to poke his chest. "Start being the Austin who would go for anything no matter how terrifying. Start being the old you and not this Austin I've been seeing for the past month." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her, not caring that anyone who was driving down the road would see them.

They pulled apart and smiled.

"I think I better break up with Kira huh?" Austin questioned, smiling down at Ally. She rolled her eyes and lightly kissed him.

"I don't know Austin, should you?" He kissed her.

"Yeah. You should probably tell Elliot, no." He said. Ally giggled.

"What?"

"Elliot doesn't really like me. It was part of Trish's plan, which I'm happy to say worked."

"Trish's plan?" Austin questioned, pulling Ally closer to him.

"Elliot was supposed to do stuff to make you jealous. Let's just say Trish was a little mad when I told her about the kiss." Austin rolled his eyes.

"That's why she was being so mean to me!" Austin exclaimed. Ally laughed and untangled herself from him, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go show Trish World War III hasn't started." Austin laughed and picked her up, making Ally squeal.

"Austin!" She exclaimed.

* * *

The walk back to the food court had comfortable chatter, Austin swinging his and Ally's hand lightly in between the two of them.

They let go only as they were getting ready to round the corner, Austin trying to be cautious with Kira's feelings.

It was as he turned the corner to find Kira and Elliot holding hands and flirting, _(Really it should have angered him just a little. They had dated for about a month and as far as Kira was concerned, they still were dating)_ that Austin smiled.

He cleared his throat as he grabbed Ally's hand, causing the two to look towards the other couple.. Kira and Elliot looked at the them and smiled.

"I'm happy you finally came to your senses Austin." Kira said, grabbing onto Elliot's hand.

"And I'm happy for you Allycat." Elliot smiled, reaching out to affectionately ruffle her hair. She playfully swatted him away, a smile on her face, and his smile grew.

They said their goodbyes before separating, Austin and Ally on a mission to find Trish.

Their hands stayed connected the entire time and neither one of them missed the excited glances at that everyone gave them.

They walked into Sonic Boom where Mr. Dawson stood at the counter.

"Hey kids," he greeted with a smile. He looked down at their interlinked hands and and his smile grew into knowing one. Austin looked down at the ground, his face flushing red as he saw where Mr. Dawson's gaze landed.

"Hi dad." Ally said as she lightly pulled Austin towards the counter. "Have you seen Trish and Dez?" She asked, totally oblivious to the fact that she was standing with her new boyfriend in front of her father.

"Up in the practice room." He said, still eyeing the duo. Ally gave him a thankful smile and they climbed up the stairs and walked into the practice room. They paused outside the door when they heard Trish sigh.

"What do we do if they _don't _get together Dez?"

"Trish." Dez said, and Austin and Ally could imagine him shaking his head. "They're Austin and Ally. They _have _to get together." The duo smiled and walked into the room, where Trish and Dez sat on opposite sides of the room.

Trish glanced down at their linked hands and squealed.

"_Guys!_" She exclaimed before bouncing up from the floor and pulling them both into a hug. They both smiled and Dez stood up and wrapped his arms around the three of them.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She exclaimed as they pulled apart.

Austin and Ally glanced at each other and shyly smiled before looking at the ground.

"Thanks." They murmured, smiling.

"So what do we do now?" Dez asked.

"Let's go to Mini's." Trish said, leading the quartet out of the practice room. Dez followed behind her which left Austin and Ally in the practice room.

"That went alright." Austin said, wrapping his arm around Ally's waist as they started towards the door. Ally leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Austin's cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yep. It did.

* * *

Austin's parents were quietly talking in the other room while the couple sat on the couch watching a movie that Ally couldn't quite remember at that exact moment. _(But that might have had to do with the fact that they had been making out just minutes before hand but let's just pass over that)_

Ally leaned into his side and Austin kissed the top of her head.

"You wanna know what I just realized?" Ally asked as she turned down the television, turning towards Austin.

"And what would that be?" Austin asked, looking down at him.

"You never really asked me out." Ally teased, tilting her head to the side, a small smile gracing her face.

"Huh. I didn't did I?" Austin said, pulling away from her. Ally shrugged, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"So, Ally. My beautiful, amazing best friend slash songwriter." Ally ducked her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I've really, really, _really_ liked you for the longest time." He grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers. "And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked. Ally smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Why of course I would." They climbed back into their original position, Ally wrapping her arms around his torso this time and Austin pulling her closer to him.

Austin kissed her forehead again and Ally smiled.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Austin's mom said from the doorway of the living room, looking at Austin's dad.

"I have to admit hon. They actually kind of are." Ally smiled at his parents' words and snuggled closer _(which seemed impossible)_ to Austin, watching a zombie chase after a couple on the tv.

So it may have taken them a month and half to get where they were now, but Ally was just so happy that they were finally there.

* * *

**Ending sucked, I know. But anyway, Trish and Dez are officially Auslly shippers. (And if not Dez at least Trish is.) And even though there was a sad Ally (which made me cry), I kind of liked Girlfriends and Girl Friends. But anyway, review! I didn't really get a lot of reviews for this three-shot.:(  
**


End file.
